bloonbusters_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Bloonbusters Saga!/Mr. Yokai's Bloonbusters
Yes, MY Bloonbusters. Bloonbusters Bolded elements mean they're not yet completed. Exerub Exerub, as far as you can tell, is pretty BOUNCY. Bouncy for lots of action. And fitness. That's what he used to be until he joined the Bloonbusters. Now he fights evil! (Succor/Pummel) *Stats **ATK: 1-10 (+3) **DEF: 10% (+1% every three levels) **SPD: 200 (+10) **HP: 20 (+1) **LVL: 1 **Damage Weakness: Pierce **Damage Defense: None **Attack Style: All-Around *Attacks **Rubber Shot (Pummel) **Bounce On (Has a chance to repeat one or two times) (Pummel) **Reflex Bounce (Guards a teammate for one turn. Enemies will be bounced back when they attack the guarded teammate) (Succor) **Face your Fears (For three turns, Exerub doesn't take more damage from Pierce attacks. Can only be used once per battle) (Succor) *Passives Blink-ink Yep, Blink-ink. No, he's not an Inkling or anything. But he's like one in sort of many ways. He's not like Mr. Yokai's Bloonbusters. No sign of him shows his Marine attacks. (Marine/Chroma) *Stats **ATK: 10-15 (+5 every EVEN level up) **DEF: 0% (+1% every ODD level up) **SPD: 200 (+50 every ten levels) **HP: 30 (+3 every three levels) **LVL: 1 **Damage Weakness: None **Damage Defense: None **Attack Style: Punch *Attacks **Main ***Splat Hard (Chroma) (MAIN 10) ****Splat Harder (Charge for one turn for increased damage) (Chroma) (MAIN 20) *****Splat Hardest (Charge for two turns for even more damage) (Chroma) (MAIN 30) ***Nozzlenoser (Hits three enemies at once) (Chroma) (MAIN 40) ***Rollin' the Grafatti (Leaves an ink trail) (Chroma) (MAIN 15) ****Ink Hiding (Enemies have an increased chance to miss for one turn. After that, attack. Can only be used when their's an ink trail) (Chroma) ***Sniper Vision (100% Accuracy, 4x more damage. Takes three turns to charge; getting damaged cancels the charge) (Chroma) (MAIN 65) ***Sloshsplosion (Damages multiple enemies and coats them in red) (Chroma) (MAIN 100) **Sub ***Splat Bomb (Hits all enemies) (Chroma) **Gamblin' Reroll (Rerolls all passives) **Super Jump (Chroma) **Ink Refiller (Refills Main or Sub Ink by 10) (Chroma) *Passives (Can only have three at once) **Normal Passives ***Ink Usage: Has 200 Main & Sub Ink. Almost every attack uses ink; so yeah. Lose ink when you've received a heavy ink. **Gamblin' Reroll Passives ***Ability Doubler (Passives are x2 effective) ***Bomb Defense Up (Takes 1/2 damage from explosions) ***Cold-Blooded (Can see camos) ***Comeback (If revived: gain 20% more ATK, SPD, and DEF) ***Haunt (If revived: Does x4 more damage to the killer) ***Ink Recovery Up (Health refills are 20% more efficient) ***Ink Resistance Up (10% more DEF) ***Ink Saver M (Decreases ink used for MAIN attacks) ***Ink Saver S (Decreases ink used for SUB attacks) ***Last Ditch Effort (50+ Ink Usage, 50% more DEF, and x2 ATK upon reaching low HP (1/4)) ***Ninja Squid (Weaker, but you don't take damage from attacks) ***Object Shredder (Destroys non-enemy things faster) ***Opening Gambit (All of Blink-ink's stats (except HP) is increased by 50% upon starting the battle) ***Quick Respawn (If revived: Gains x2 speed) ***Quick Super Jump (Super Jumping makes him gain 50% more speed) ***Respawn Punisher (Killed enemies can't be revived) ***Run Speed Up (More speed) ***Special Charge Up (Every turn, gain an equal amount of Main & Sub Ink) ***Special Power Up (Specials are more powerful) ***Special Saver (Can't lose ink from heavy hits) ***Stealth Jump (Super Jump has a lower chance to miss) ***Sub Power Up (Performance of sub weapons increased) ***Swim Speed Up (Ink Hiding is for one turn but does less damage) ***Tenacity (Ink Refiller refills more ink when their's more dead teammates) ***Thermal Ink (Can see invisible enemies) Not Added Yet *Renegrenade the Explosive Soldier (Fusillade/Squadron) (Punch) *Portly Trait, the Infinite Artist (Yurei/Chroma) (Spawner) Removed *Spellkie, the Magical Mermaid (Taboo/Marine) (All-Around) *U & Switch, the Twin Gamers (Gizmo/Touch) (Tank) *Frostbiter, the Freezing Predator (Tundra/Jurassic) (Punch) *Blitzik, the Sharp Brawler (Vigor/Pierce) (Punch) *Dreamare, the Dozy Dreamer (Umbra/Taboo) (Punch) *Zingz, the Crazy Commander (Wrath/Armament) (Tank) *Deshiel, the Deserted Defender (Bulwark/Granule) (Tank) *Musherz, the Fungal Crustacean (Bane/Grama) (All-Around) *Corcult, the Hive Mind (Bane/Organ) (Prankster) *Ichims, the Swarming Trio (Organ/Coop) (Technical) *Sludger & Slimer, the Sinister Slimes (Coop/Bane) (All-Around) *Gravechiller, the Wicked Winter (Tundra/Yurei) (Punch)